30,000 Feet in the Air
by HazzaandLouBear4ever
Summary: Harry and Liam are flying back to Cheshire when Liam's water breaks on the plane.


__"Do we have everything, babe?" Liam asked, waddling into the bedroom, one hand under his large belly.

"Yep, just about packed," Harry grinned, putting the last of Liam's clothes into their shared duffle bag. He turned around to face his pregnant husband, beaming at just how much he was glowing. "Look at you."

"What?" the Wolverhampton lad frowned, following Harry's eyes down to his mountainous belly. "Oh, god, you're disgusted by me, aren't you?"

"No!" Harry quickly assured, shaking his head frantically. He walked up to the older lad and placed his hands on either side of his tummy. "That's the farthest from the truth, love. You're absolutely beautiful and you're glowing."

"I-I am?" Liam's eyes widened, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Of course, babe, look at you!" the Cheshire lad exclaimed, wide smile plastered on his face. "You're just so ecstatic that you're having our baby."

Liam's cheeks flushed and he bowed his head. "You can't say things like that to me, Haz."

Harry chucked and leaned forward, capturing Liam's lips with his. "'Course I can. I love when you blush, it's adorable. But we've got to head out, baby, or we're going to miss our flight."

The beloved couple had a flight to Cheshire to visit Harry's mother. They had spent the last few months in Wolverhampton with Liam's family and before they found out they were expecting, the two had agreed they'd spend a few months with one family and a few months with the other before they returned to their flat in London. When Liam found out he was pregnant, he thought it would jeopardize their plans, but the pregnant lad was adamant that they follow through with it. Liam had to argue with the airline because they had strict policy of restricting anyone twenty-four weeks or more along from boarding a plane.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Li," Harry voiced his worries as he zipped up the suitcase and set it by the door.

"For the hundredth time, Haz, I'm going to be fine," he sighed exasperatedly. "Our son isn't due for a few more weeks and I doubt he's going to be born today. I'll be fine for a few hours," he tried to assure his overbearing husband, toddling up the taller lad and wrapping his arms around him. "I love you, you know that?"

Harry hummed, reciprocating the embrace and resting his cheek against his forehead. "Of course I do, LiLi. Forever and always."

Liam beamed, holding onto Harry tightly and reveling in the love his husband was emitting. "How'd I get so lucky, Hazza?"

"Liam, I'm the lucky one," Harry professed, pulling away to beam down at his lover. "I've been blessed with a wonderful husband and amazing son on the way. I would have never thought I'd get the extraordinary honor to become a husband and father."

The Wolverhampton boy couldn't stop the blush spreading across his cheeks as he placed his hands on his belly and stared at the floor to hide his embarrassment. "Come on; let's head out before you put me in tears with your sentimental words."

Liam didn't think he had ever seen his husband so nervous in his life. They were currently sitting on a plane, 30,000 feet in the air and two hours into their flight. He knew Harry wasn't afraid of flying so the nerves had to be something else, he just couldn't figure it out. The curly brunette had his eyes closed, bouncing his knee uncontrollably and gnawing on his bottom lip.

The pregnant lad furrowed his brow as he analyzed his lover's behavior. He kept one hand on his stomach and the other reached out to squeeze Harry's. "Babe?"

Emerald eyes snapped open and glanced down at sapphire. He tried to give his husband a genuine smile but it only came out warped. "Yes, LiLi?"

"What's got you so on edge, love?" he frowned, caressing Harry's hand with his thumb.

"You being on a plane in your eighth month has me worried," he admitted.

Liam sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He reached up and cupped Harry's face, bringing the boy down to kiss him softly. He placed his forehead against his, pecking his lips once more before smiling. "You are such a worry bug, babe. I'm fine. Our plane lands in an hour and a half and then you can breathe."

Liam could assure Harry a thousand times and it wouldn't stop the Cheshire lad from worrying. The boy was constantly apprehensive when it came to his pregnant husband. He freaked out when Liam woke up in the middle of the night during his fifth month and there was blood in the sheets. Even after the doctor assured the couple that it was only discharge and there was nothing to worry about, Harry couldn't help but check on Liam every hour to make sure he wasn't cramping and the baby wouldn't be miscarried. The Wolverhampton boy could understand where the boy was coming from. This was their first child and they were going to be parents for the first time. The boys didn't know shit about raising a child save for a few tips from their mums and a few dozen books Liam bought when he first found out he was pregnant. Both boys knew no one can prepare for parenthood and they'd just have to take one day at a time.

"Okay," he nodded, letting out a deep sigh. "I'll try to relax."

"Thank you," Liam smiled, pressing light kisses all over his husband's face before letting him go.

For the next twenty minutes everything was fine. Harry had nodded off and Liam was writing in his baby journal. There was only forty minutes until the plane would land and they'd be back in Cheshire. Liam gasped when a sharp pain pierced his abdomen and he hunched forward, dropping his journal and pen to the floor, furrowing his brows at the sudden pain.

"O-Ow," he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. _Oh, God, this isn't happening. He can't be coming now, _Liam thought to himself. He shook Harry awake, hazy emerald eyes peering down at frantic blue ones.

"Li, baby, what's the matter?" Harry asked, furrowing his brows at the panicked boy.

"Haz, I think the baby's coming," he whispered, keeping an arm under his belly and the other gripping the armrest. "I'm s-so scared."

Now wasn't the time for Harry to berate Liam for boarding on a plane during his eighth month. Their son wasn't due for another three weeks but leave it to their baby to show up at the most inopportune time. Harry gnawed on his bottom lip as he thought of what to do. He could see the panic mixed with discomfort on his boyfriend's face and he wished they weren't 30,000 feet in the air so they'd be able to get to a hospital. On top of that, they had another forty minutes to go and the Cheshire lad had a feeling that their son wouldn't wait that long.

"How close do you think he is, Li?" Harry asked quietly so as not to worry the other passengers.

Liam felt around his bottom and gasping, eyes snapping up to Harry's. "H-He's right here, H-Haz. He's c-close to crowning."

"Oh, shit, okay. Try not to push, okay?" Harry instructed, shimming across Liam to get into the isle. "I'm gonna go get an attendant and let them know what's going on."

The pregnant lad's hand shot out to grab his husband's wrist and shaking his head frantically. "Don't leave me, Haz, please. Wh-What if he comes while you're gone?"

Harry crouched down in the isle and cupped Liam's face, pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to his lips before pulling away to gaze into concerned cobalt eyes. "It'll only be for a moment. Just don't push, okay? I wanna make sure you have some privacy at least."

Liam nodded, tears pricking his eyes at the situation. He was terrified that he was about to give birth on a plane. This was their first child and they had planned everything out. He was supposed to be induced and given an epidural and deliver their son in a hospital.

"H-Hurry, please, I don't know how much longer I can hold-" the Wolverhampton boy gasped, squeezing Harry's arm in almost bruising grip as he tried to breathe through the contraction. A few passengers glanced at the couple before one concerned citizen pressed the call button and an attendant approached them.

"Is everything alright, sir?" a petite woman asked seeing the pained expression on Liam's face.

Harry stood up and leaned in so he could speak quietly. "My husband's in labor and we believe he's crowning. We don't want to draw any attention to ourselves."

The woman's eyes widened a fraction before she regained her composure and nodded, plastering a polite smile back on her face as if to ensure the rest of the passengers that delivering a child wasn't a serious matter. "Are you sure he can't wait until we land? We'll alert the paramedics as soon as possible."

Liam glared up at the woman in disbelief. Could she really be that concerned about the well being of her passengers instead of the fact that he was about to give birth? He grabbed the woman's wrist and yanked her down to his eye level. "This baby isn't waiting, miss, and unless you get me somewhere more private, everyone on this plane is going to know that I'm about to give birth!"

The attendant's eyes widened and she nodded quickly, scurrying off into first class before she returned minutes later. "There's only about six people in first class but we were able to give you some sort of privacy," she smiled. "I apologize for any inconvenience."

"It's alright," Harry nodded to the woman before helping Liam out of his seat and getting him into first class. The six passengers were moved toward the front leaving three rows in between them and the expecting couple. There was a navy curtain hanging from each row and the Cheshire lad was grateful for that. He knew how self conscious Liam was and it'd only be worse if his business was shown to the passengers.

The moment Harry helped Liam into the seat, the older boy cried out, gripping Harry's arm. "He's coming now, Harry, I can feel him!"

Harry pursed his lips and nodded, positioning Liam so he was lying against the window his knees bent and spread before he removed his boxers and sweatpants. The attendant handed Harry an extra blanket and a couple of towels before shutting the curtain and tending to the rest of the passengers. Harry's eyes widened when he saw a head of hair at Liam's entrance.

"He's right here, Li, push for me," the curly-haired boy coached, placing a hand on his knee.

Liam squeezed his eyes shut and hunched forward, groaning through clenched teeth as he felt the boy stretch the boy more. "Ah, fuck! Christ, Harry, this burns!"

"I know, babe, it does, but he's almost there," he whispered gently grabbing the baby's head and slowly pulling as Liam pushed.

Liam screeched as he felt Harry pull the baby. "St-Stop pulling, Har-AH!" the pregnant boy gasped when the head was out. "Sh-Shit..."

Harry was quick to wipe the blood from the baby's face and clearing his airways. "Now the shoulders, Li, you can do it," he smiled.

Liam was panting and sweat bead along his forehead as he pushed for the shoulders next. "I c-can't do this anymore, Hazza, it hurts."

"I know it hurts, Li, but you're almost there. Once the shoulders are out I can pull the baby free and we'll have our son," Harry tried to encourage. "Come on, baby, please?" Liam nodded, letting out a frustrated huff as he pushed for the shoulders, gasping when they popped through. He yelped when Harry pulled their son free and placed him on his chest wrapping the towel around him. "You did it, Li! He's here!"

The Wolverhampton boy panted, giving a tired smile as their baby wailed and squirmed in his arms. Liam bounced the baby lightly cooing at him to try and calm him down. Harry left briefly to retrieve a pair of scissors, returning a few minutes later and cutting the chord.

"Can you believe it, Haz?" Liam choked out through happy tears. "We have a son."

Harry beamed up at Liam and caressed his cheek before leaning forward and pecking his lips. "We do. What are we going to name him?"

"I like Eli David," Liam replied, adjusting himself so he was sitting comfortably in the large seat, a towel beneath his bum and another over his legs. "It suits him."

"Eli David Styles; born 30,000 feet in the air," Harry chuckled. "That'll be an interesting story to explain to him one day."


End file.
